the_jamoose_tablefandomcom-20200215-history
The Meta
The Meta '''is a fantasy video game set within the fictional town of Cresskillia. There are several classes within the games that fall into cliques. Plot In the Summer of 1922, The Great Gatsby was shot by John Wilkes Booth. This caused the Great Gatsby to become just a mediocre Gatsby and he died. But he had a grandson named "Yvng Chino" (Yvng for short). Chino went on to become the Greatest Gatsby to ever exist. But certain folks such as VG (an evil choir director responsible for 9/11 after Felipe burnt his toaster stroodles) wish to take away the influence of the Gatsby dynasty. Now it is up to the Metafolk to defeat the evils of Mamacita Diaz and VG in order to save the Gatsbies and make then great. List of Playable Classes within The Meta The following is a list of playable Classes in The Meta as well as their abilities and gameplay strategies. The playable characters are reffered to as "Metafolk" who all team up to defeat VG and Mamacita Diaz. A-Ryan A-Ryan is a rapper and one of the many playable characters within the Meta. A-Ryan mains tend to take up an aggressive play-style and using their rapping skills as well as fast running skills to flank opposing classes. This strategy has proven effective against certain classes such as Jamrod, Frisbee Man, and some of the more primitive classes such as J. P. Mancloster. A-Ryan has certain weaknesses, such as his rapping abilities being used against him. During the 2017 update patch of the Meta, Frisbee Man used A-Ryan's own raping abilities against him which has a chance of getting him countered by the Kat Class for his devious rapping. Overall, A-Ryan's overpowered abilities lead to him being removed in the 2018 update of the Meta in an attempt to balance out the classes even more. Mart Mart is a Turkish deviant who is one of the several playable classes within the Meta. Mart's gameplay is marked by that of annoyance and countering enemy attacks. Many of Mart's attacks are super effective on the Tom Malinowski Class, Mart often finds ways on breaking into Tom's class to yell his catchphrases such as "Let's go" and "no cap" with the occasional "old Sport" as a way to pay respect to the deceased Gatsby. Mart is also an assist class to the Stephan Class and they often work together in their gameplay. Though Mart does have a few classes which counter his abilities, these classes include Frisbee Man who imitates Mart's catchphrases which are easily used against him. Representative Tom Malinowski Tom Malinowski is an American representative representing New Jersey's 7th Congressional district in the House of Representatives. Tom mains are very rare due to Tom placing low in the meta due to attacks from Mart, Jamrod, Janny, and Boyardee mains who often attack Tom due to his low HP. Tom is able to counter this by voting in the house of Representatives to ban those who oppose him, he also can bore the weak minded classes to death through his harsh English teachings. Despite this, Tom is very effective against racist classes such as Felipe and often works with the SHARPs. Felipe Felipe the Puerto Rican skinhead is a class within the Meta which plays a crucial role in taking down the evil reign of VG. Felipe was once racist but Frisbee man annoyed him into stopping. Felipe still does not get along with Jacobitz nor Bick but has made close allies with their counter parts of Yakob and Greek. Felipe is quite lacking in special abilities except for being able to upgrade his Gatsby rank. Moss Boss "I am the true force of evil!" - Moss Boss '''Moss Boss is a villainous hero within the Meta. Despite being absolutely pure evil, is considered a good guy and a playable class. He is only considered good due to his opposition to the evil VG. TTTNT '''TTTNT ON THE BEAT '''is an awesome character in the meta who ranks high in power level but low on the funny rate. This makes him weak and susceptible to funny classes such as PJ mains and Walter mains. If you say TTTNT ON THE BEAT three times without fail, you gain ultra bomb and destroy all the land around.